Your Favorite Gorillaz
by kyoryugerforever
Summary: Gorillaz have three members out of work and 2D needs a band to get some money. Fortunately a certain blonde man shows up and gives him the solution he needs.


**It Begins**

It was a while since Murdoc died and 2-D became the exact same age as Noodle. Except Noodle was excepting… quadruplets. Since Noodle was pregnant and Russell super sized 2-D had to find a way to pay for his kids, fiancée and father in law to be he had to find a job, but didn't know how. They still had some money but not enough. He went down to the local pub with a hood and glasses (so no-one would who he was) he went to the bar and ordered a pint and listen to the local drunk on the karaoke machine singing Girls Just Want To Have Fun. Then I blonde guy in a red tie, blue blazer and White shoes walks up on stage with a keytar.

" This is a song I wrote myself" He said. " It's called Jupiter"

2-D smiled. "Oh god" He thought "Another self proclaimed star"

there's nothing left to say

i'm not with you

you lie so far away

from the truth

Jupiter, you're on my mind

the clock will turn the gears of time

i only wanna be with you

symmetry can lean askew

it's gripping on my mind

i'll stay, impossible to define

while you're away

there's still nothing to say

i'm not with you

sometimes the path least travelled

is the avenue.

The stranger in your life

you thought you knew

how can i be yellow

and still so blue

i'm blue...

Jupiter, you're on my mind

the clock will turn the gears of time

i only wanna be with you

symmetry can lean askew

it's gripping on my mind

i'll stay, impossible to define

while you're away

you're away...

Jupiter, you're on my mind

the clock will turn the gears of time

i only wanna be with you

symmetry can lean askew

Everyone was gobsmacked at how good this man was. Then came a roaring round of applause.

After he went of stage and left 2-D walk up to the man just as he left.

"Mate you where amazing back there" 2-D said

"Thanks" He said "You sound familiar",

"Let's just say I am in the music industries" 2-D hinted " What's your name?"

"Benetar" said the man

" Follow me" He said

As the two Englishman walk up to the Gorillaz current headquarters there is shouting and crashing heard.

"WHERE THE HELL IS THAT BASTARD THAT DID THIS TO ME" shouted what seemed to be Noodle.

"What the heck was that?" Benetar questioned.

"My fiancée" He replied.

2-D opens the door to find glass on the floor shattered.

"YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH A MAN!?" Noodle said angrily.

"No he's just a guest" whimpered 2-D.

" Oh gomenasai" Noodle said apologetically "How are you doing"

The two man look at each other than back at Noodle.

"I just think I found a new member for the Gorillaz" 2-D whispered excitedly.

" I know you wish to bring the band back but I can't play guitar anymore in my condition and Russell definitely can't play the drums. I mean at one point you used a drum machine but it didn't feel right you said so yourself" Noodle commented.

"Yeah I know" 2-D sighed "I just miss the good old days" "Besides Murdoc of course" he snickered.

"Agreed" Noodle replied. "I can't believe people but us in a couple and even made a porn video of us it was disgusting I would never have sex with him"

"People pair us together too" 2-D said reluctantly..

"That's were I know you from! " Shouted Benetar "You're the Gorillaz"

"Oh was that supposed to be a surprise" questioned Noodle.

"Yes it was" sighed 2-D

" Gomenasai" said Noodle

"So wait where's Russell?" Benetar questioned

"We have to hide him underground after a complaint from the airport"

"Oh.. Ok" Benetar said awkwardly. He then thought then said "What I told you I know a drummer and a guitarist and also a singer"

"That would be awesome but why would we need a singer?" Said 2-D

"Well you can't sing every song by yourself can you"

"No I guess you're right so where are they?" 2-D said trying to change the subject.

"You see that's the problem we split in 2012 so I'm not sure where they could be right now"

Benetar admitted. "But there definitely in America" Benetar stated.

" Guess we're going on a trip"

"I'll stay and look after Russell-sama" Noodle said

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm not good with planes"

"Ok honey be save"

"I will"

After packing there things, booking the tickets and saying there goodbyes the duo head to the USA to bring back Puff Puff, Deejay and (with some protest from Benetar) Axel.


End file.
